


Fassy-Canons!

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien: Covenant, Prometheus - Fandom, Slow West (2015), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Imagines, Jealousy, One Shot Collection, Rating will be updated as needed, Romance, Tags will be updated as needed, fandoms will be updated as needed, from my tumblr account, headcanons, modern au's, more characters will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: An ongoing collection of headcanons and imagines for various Michael Fassbender-portrayed characters : "preferences regarding...", "how they would react to *insert situation hear*", that sort of thing. They're all X reader scenarios (that is the plan anyway), and I'll update characters and tags as needed.1st chapter : Walter and David reacting to finding you sleeping in their beds (separate scenarios for each of them)2nd chapter : (modern AU) Erik's son gets concerned about his father's clothing choices after watching a certain superhero film3rd chapter : Silas Selleck (Slow West), David 8 : reacting to reader showing interest in someone else, not knowing that he is in love with her4th chapter : David 8 : walking in on reader bonding with a Xenomorph baby (includes fanart inspired by my story 💙 )





	1. Sleepy Mistakes (Walter X Reader, David 8 X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Inbetween my other writings, I've decided to start accepting requests for headcanon/imagine scenarios featuring versions for one or more Fassy characters X reader pairings. I'll be accepting requests on my tumblr (see my profile for my tumblr handle), and considering how few requests I've gotten so far (this being the first and only at the moment), I'll also take requests here as well. Leave a comment with an x Reader request, with 1-3 Michael Fassbender characters [they don't have to be from the same film universe, for example you might ask for...Burke (Jonah Hex), David 8 (Prometheus/Covenant), and Harry Hole (The Snowman) ] and include a scenario you'd like to see them react to, they're preferences about something, or whatever you can come up with. 
> 
> They can be anywhere from general audience rated to adult rated requests(if you have a preference, please specify what kind of rating you have in mind), but they will (probably) be short entries so be prepared for that. I haven't seen EVERY Fassbender role, so there may be some characters I choose not to write for (but it never hurts to ask) and I don't think I'll write for any characters based on real-life people or from classic literature (like Macbeth or Jane Eyre). So hit me up with your requests! Don't be shy! 
> 
> Also, I can't guarantee I'll be comfortable with every ask, so if I don't feel it's something I'm prepared to write, I will let you know. I won't just leave you wondering :)

I imagine this situation as David, Walter and yourself all living together upon the Covenant, sort of an alternate reality where they don't exactly want to kill each other...but they both antagonize each other (David more so than Walter, of course) and quarrel amongst themselves over your affections. Also, the neo-baby and xeno-baby live on the ship too, because they're cute and I no longer want to imagine a fluffy scenario with David where they are not around.

 

*Walter and David reacting to finding you sleeping in their beds*

 

You'd worked too hard, stayed up too many hours, probably not eaten as much as you should. You didn't have the energy to make it to the kitchen for food, barely enough steady footing to make it down the hall on your own toward your bedroom. It seemed so far away, and you were practically swaying with every step. You considered asking MU/TH/UR to summon one of your handsome synthetic companions to assist you, but you knew they were just as busy as you had been and you didn't want to bother them unnecessarily. Finally reaching a bedroom, you watched as the door automatically slid open before you and you stepped out of your slippers as you moved inside. You pants followed, falling without sound to the cold metal floor, and you continued forward, practically tossing yourself onto the neatly made bed before you, dragging the blankets up around you and clutching at a pillow as a yawn fell from your lips. You were so tired that you failed to notice the bedroom wasn't yours.

 

Walter :

 

Confused. That was the best way to describe his mental state as he stepped into the room after a long evening of gardening in the hydroponic room to find you sprawled out on his bed, sleeping soundlessly. He didn't really know how to take the situation. His logical mind cross-referenced situations that could lead you to take over his bed in his absence, but the rumble that suddenly emitted from your stomach and the small groan that followed after made it a bit clearer. _Not taking care of yourself again,_ he thought with a sigh, slipping back out of the room to find sustenance. 

* * *

“Miss. Wake up,” Walter spoke in a soothing voice, shaking your shoulder lightly as he attempted to stir you from your slumber.

“Walter...I've ask you to call me by my name,” you whispered back after a few seconds, voice groggy, eyes not even bothering to open.

“Of course,” he answered with a tinge of a smile. “I've brought you something to eat. I suspect you've going too long without a meal again. It's not healthy to-”

“Shhhh...” you whispered back, turning your back to him but pausing as your stomach grumbled again. “What did you bring me?” Walter's smile broadened a bit as he brought the dish closer, the scent of the freshly cooked food wafting toward you and bringing you to finally turn to him. “You're so good to me,” you mumbled as you reached for the waiting utensil and gently stabbed at a piece of savory meat. “What would I do without you?”

_David, probably,_ the synthetic thought briefly, before shoving those thoughts away. This wasn't the time to bring up more unrest with his often flirtatious and forward  _brother_ . Your safety and well-being was what mattered most. “Best not to think about it, I think” he finally answered, lifting a hand to brush loose hairs out of your eyes. “How is it you happened to choose my room to rest in?” he asked, and you looked up at him, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

“I, um...it was an accident,” you answered truthfully, though the shy tone of your voice was endearing to him.

“A happy accident,” he returned with his kind smile, leaning toward you to press a soft kiss to your forehead.

 

David :

 

An obnoxious smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as David stared down at the slumbering human in his bed. A multitude of fantasies flooded his mind, imagining all the things he'd like to do that he'd not had the chance to execute yet. You looked so innocent, so vulnerable...he wanted to defile you, with your permission of course. Contrary to his  _brother's_ beliefs, he wasn't so monstrous that he would do anything against your wishes, but stumbling upon such a display in his own quarters was stirring him up and he could not be satisfied with only a look. 

“Darling,” came his soft whisper as he leaned toward you, brushing away stray hairs away as he did so. The movement of his body and his soft breath tickling your ear made you stir. When your eyes remained closed, he nuzzled at the little hollow behind your ear lobe and down your throat with the tip of his nose, and felt fingers brushing up into his hair as he opened his eyes to see your half-lidded ones.

“David?” came your sleepy voice, barely audible, and your body shifted until you lay on your back, his face still hovering over you. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Your room?,” he questioned, the pads of his fingertips drawing a soft line over your jaw, down to your chin, and lifting your face just enough to position you for a kiss. “Have another look, dear.” With a little mental effort, you managed to break the spell of his eyes and his touch enough to look away and glance at your surroundings. He was right. This was definitely not your room. Sketches covered the walls, half-chewed toys belonging to a certain couple of juvenile aliens were scattered on the floor. You were almost surprised you hadn't tripped on them and face-planted onto the ground. You heard a sigh of disappointment, and looked back up to David's face, your mind still a bit foggy and confused. “I should have known it was too much to hope for.”

Your brows knitted together, and you felt David draw the blankets further up your body, covered the flesh of your midriff that had become exposed in your sleep. “Too much to hope that you'd come here to visit me on purpose,” he continued, drawing his body up from where he hovered over you. When you reached up to gently grasp the back of his neck, he stilled, and remained motionless as you pushed yourself up enough to press your lips carefully to his.

“Stay,” you whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips, fingers curling into his soft hair as his mouth worked gently against yours. It wasn't exactly the climactic ending he'd hoped for, but David found himself more than satisfied as he slipped into bed beside you, keeping his clothes on for your comfort, and continued to exchange soft kisses with you until you fell back asleep.

 

##  *****BONUS*****

_Their favorite robot movies :  
_

David : Terminator, but he turns it off before the last 10 minutes so it has a happy ending

Walter : Wall-E, though he doesn’t care for the Autopilot : it reminds him too much of David

_How they cheer you up when you’re in a sad mood :  
_

David : He sends in the neo- and xeno- babies to distract you from your unhappy mood, because he knows you love them just as much as he does

Walter : He brings you some of the flowers that he bio-engineered and grows just for you

 


	2. No Capes (Erik Lehnsherr X Reader - modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something that popped into my head...I always think of Erik when I watch The Incredibles...He's powerful, but Jet Turbines are pretty powerful too...
> 
> Loosely belongs withing the universe of my other Erik fics (Papa, Fireside, Dangerous Type)
> 
> Pure family fluff :)

You sat on the couch, curled up with your son, watching the flashing colors of a children’s film on the television screen. You’d been trying to expose your child to more films of your own childhood lately, and you’d landed on a certain kid-friendly superhero film. He seemed to like the idea of people with superpowers running around and saving people, even if it was in secret, but you could tell something was bothering him.

It wasn’t until his father, Erik, finally walked through the front door that you realized what the issue was.

“Papa!” came his high-pitched voice as he ran to his father, lifting his arms into the air and squirming as he was lifted into Erik’s arms. “Papa, we have to talk.”

Erik looked at you, confusion written across his face, but you only shrugged. He looked around the room to find _The Incredibles_ , of all things, playing on the screen.

“Papa,” the little boy brought his attention back, and Erik looked down to the surprisingly serious look on his child’s face. “I don’t want you to wear a cape anymore.” Erik and yourself glanced at each other, then to the screen again, and when you looked back at each other, he found you nodding, also looking rather serious.

“I agree,” you announced. “No capes.”

(gif belongs to @frontier001 on tumblr)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some comments/kudos if you'd like :) They're always appreciated! See the notes on the first chapter if you'd like to request something.


	3. Hey Jealousy (Silas X Reader, David 8 X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the request : Fassy’s character reacting to reader trying to move on (dating or distancing herself) because she doesn’t know he’s in love with her too. 
> 
> I realize Silas (of Slow West) is no where near as popular as David 8 or Erik Lehnsherr, but I hope you'll still give him (and the movie) a chance...

  
  
Silas  
  
“Don't look at me like that. I can't just wait around forever for you.” The words spilled out of you, rushed and full of hurt. How could he just show up like this and stare you down like that. He'd been the one to run off, after all.   
Silas felt his whole body stiffen as the candle light caught the tears that gathered at the corners of your eyes, glistening in the otherwise dark room. He'd done a stupid thing...well, he'd done a lot of stupid things. Running off as soon as he'd felt himself developing actual feelings for you had been the first stupid thing. Showing back up a few months later, expecting time to have stood still, the second stupid thing.  Dragging you away by the hand when he finally managed to locate you, speaking in a more friendly fashion than he liked to another man, well...he didn't regret that as much as he probably should, but looking into your eyes in the dim room, emitting so much pain...  
His mouth opened as if to speak, but he couldn't imagine what words might erase his regretful departure from your life. The large, calloused hands that held onto your shoulders loosened what little grip they held on you, and fell away, the sound of his weathered boots dragging against the floor as he stepped back and slumped into a sitting position on the bed behind him. “I don't know what I expected,” he finally mumbled, voice far softer than normal. That was mostly true. He knew what he'd hoped, however foolishly. He had been a lone wolf for so many years, and he'd never expected to fall so deeply for anyone. When the situation had become to real, when ideas like 'love' and 'home' and 'future' had cropped up into his mind, he'd turned away from them, and now he only had regrets. Silas slumped forward, resting his elbows on his knees and sighing deeply. You'd never take him ba-  
“You're such an idiot,” came your whispered voice, your hands reaching out to comb through his short, wavy locks, and you stepped close enough for him to reach out and drag you to him. His arms wrapped around your thighs, his head resting carefully against your stomach, concentrating on the feeling of your nails as they scratched lightly and pleasantly at his scalp.   
“I'm sorry,” was all he could manage, but you knew he was being honest. He'd never said he was sorry for anything before.   
“If you run off again without me-” you began, but your center of gravity shifted abruptly, and the next moment you found yourself with your back against the bed, Silas hovering over you. The course stubble that roughened his face scraped against your neck as he pressed slow kisses up your throat.   
“If I run off again, I'm taking you with me.”

  
David 8  
  
Part of him could not stand to watch this another second, the other part of him could not bring himself to look away. David stared with wide and distraught eyes, taking in the scene of yourself and Janek, carrying on jovially as if you'd been friends for years. It was clear that the two of you had not noticed the synthetic, but as the Captain's arms reached up into a stretch, and one of them descended to find a home around your shoulder, David's grip around the tumbler in his hand became so harsh that the glass shattered, the shards crashing noislly to the floor.   
Janek's arm retreated as if it had been shocked with electricity, and he swiveled around to find the blonde synthetic staring directly at him with cold eyes. As much as David tried to keep his features neutral, feelings of jealousy and anger were bubbling just below the surface and they were giving his real emotions away. When the sound of a footstep crushing the broken glass into even smaller pieces reached your ears, you turned around as well, and David's dangerous eyes softened instantly. With a glance from you, to David, and back to you again, Janek gave a small shrug, lifting his hands a little in surrender when he caught David's eyes once more, and he stepped as casually out of the room as possible.   
Before David could manage a single word, your voice broke the silence. “David, you're bleeding,” your voice rang in his ears, and he found himself able to do nothing but watch as you shuffled around the room, looking for something to extract the glass from his foot. When he finally came back to his senses to take another step, you turned around from the drawer you were pillaging, visibly distraught. “David, you're just hurting yourself even more. Just...just stay where you are.”  
After a few minutes, you'd managed to find something to sweep up the mess around him, his white 'blood' mixing with the glistening shards as you disposed of them. You convinced him to sit down and let you see his feet, and he gingerly lifted one of them so that it rested on your thigh, and you began to extract the larger pieces with tweezers, wiping carefully at the pale liquid that seeped from his wounds. The synthetic watched your hands as you nursed him so gently, enjoying the touch of your fingertips over his skin perhaps a little too much. “David?” he finally looked back to your face when he heard your voice again, softer and more measured than before. “It's not like you to be so careless.”  
“I suppose I was distracted,” he replied, looking up to meet your eyes when your hands stilled. When you continued to watch him in silence, he decided there was no getting around the truth at this point. “I didn't like the way he was touching you-”  
“David-”  
“And I dropped the glass.”  
“Your hand is bleeding, too,” you sighed, scooting forward as David parted his legs to accommodate you, grasping his hand in your own gently as you began to pluck shards out of his palm. “You didn't drop it, you crushed it.”   
“...I really didn't like the way he was touching you,” David finally answered, and he followed your eyes with his when you looked up from his wounded hand.   
“Tell me why,” you whispered, swallowing hard as David slid a little closer, the space between the two of you all but disappearing.   
“I suppose I was jealous,” he finally admitted, watching for a reaction as he lowered his face toward yours, and when you closed your eyes and the distance between you both, David knew he had no cause for jealousy anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please drop me a message or hit that kudos button :3
> 
> I have another Silas story (NSFW) and several other David 8 stories (SFW and NSFW) in my works if you're interested!
> 
> ((( Silas gif belongs to @capsgrantrogers on tumblr, David gif belongs to @niralamba on tumblr )))


	4. Bonding (David 8 x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anomymous ask : David walking in on the reader while she’s bonding with a baby xenomorph? 
> 
> It's just...pure fluff. Also, one of my tumblr friends was inspired by this and drew me some fanart, so I'm including that as well 💙💙💙 Her tumblr handle is @gekata23

David had been wandering about the ship, feeling restless. His glossy little alien baby had been out of his sight for hours and it was starting to bother him. 

“It's not...oh, you little beast, get back here! It's not finished!”

The sound of his human's elevated voice suddenly caught his attention, and he turned on his heel in the direction of the noise to find his xeno-baby scrambling down the corridor, clawed hands and feet scratching at the metal floor as it bounded along. He thought he saw something clutched in the juvenile's teeth, but the creature switched directions suddenly and was out of sight again. The synthetic began to travel in the direction of the slippery little alien, but the sound of an exhausted sigh from the source of its departure led David to step back instead, obscuring himself within an offshooting hallway and waiting in curiosity to see how this might unfold. Moments later, the sight of his lovely human filled his vision, she unaware of his presence, and she followed the path of the fresh scratch marks with her hands filled with...sewing supplies? 

With a feather-light step, David followed from a distance, staying just out of sight as he followed the young woman and the Xeno-baby. It was several minutes before he paused again, stopping just outside a room he had previously filled with pillow, blankets and soft things as a source of comfort and relaxation. He could hear the little squawking sounds of his child, and the voice of his human, much softer now. The synthetic leaned toward the doorway just enough to glimpse the room beyond it. 

Little black claws reached up and grabbed for a handmade plush toy, David supposed it was supposed to be a bear, but his human held it just out of reach, carefully pressing more cotton batting into a cloth paw and beginning to sew the material together. The Xeno-baby crept into the human's lap as it watched her hands work, it's long black tail twitching back and forth, slapping gently at her legs. Neither of them seemed to notice as another presence finally entered the room, his steps impossibly silent. “There!” she announced with pride, and David paused a moment, watching slender arms reach up excitedly as his human gently places the stuffed bear in its hands. Instead of shredding it immediately, as she had feared it might out of instinct, the glossy creature bit carefully into the artificial 'flesh' of the new toy to feel the softness of it in its mouth, but left no holes or tears, and simply nestled even closer into the human's lap. 

It wasn't until she felt non-Xeno fingers carefully brushing her hair behind her ear that she finally noticed the handsome synthetic standing beside her. “David?!” she almost yelped in surprise, but the soft, genuine smile that pulled at the corners of his lips was reassuring. The little creature resting on her shifted at the sudden noise, but it just dragged the soft fabric bear closer and became still again. 

“I had hoped the two of you could co-exist peacefully, but I didn't expect you to bond so quickly.” David crouched down, his fingers running carefully over the creature's elongated head and giving the artificial bear a little pinch. 

“I had to tear up one of the pillows to make it, but I think it was worth it,” the human replied, looking to David's crystalline blue eyes as he finally looked upon her face. 

“I'm sure it appreciates your efforts,” he whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips, and another to her forehead. “I certainly do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this :3 I hope it brought you some joy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please send me a request if you'd like! Or a comment/kudos on this entry :) Thank you for your time!


End file.
